Meet Nita Light
Meet Nita Light is a Webisode of Novi Stars. Plot The Novi Stars welcome their close friend ''Nita Light, ''who is coming to join them on Earth. So ''they try to make her first day and visit a special one. '' Summary The Vlog begins as Ari plays with their pets by using her bubblegum magic to juggle them. She informs the pets that they can only play for a little bit longer, then she has to get ready. But Ari drops the pets when Alie surprises her by coming into the room to ask if she has been working. Ari apologizes while checking up on them, then leaves the room to grab the Welcome Banner she made. It's then Una floats into the room with a cute yellow and blue balloon set that have babies and duckies printed on them. Alie questions her choice, but Una assures her that everyone loves babies and duckies, so they're good choices. They start to argue over this until Mae runs into the room with a cake. Which she proceeds to drop. With this in mind, and cake on the floor, Alie decides they should explain why the four of them are so excited. A friend from home has been watching their Vlogs, and now she wants to come to Earth to live with them. Alie starts to describe Nita, only to realize she's in the room with them a moment later. Mae welcome's Nita while showing her the cake she tried to "re-shape", with half of it crammed into her mouth. Nita does not seem to mind, however, and is very happy to see them. She greets everyone and they have a quick group hug while trying to determine what to show Nita first. As it turns out, she made her own list of Earth Activities she wanted to try out. Such as trying mascara, go to the Drive-Thru, meet Taylor Lautner. She is then interupted by Alie, who wishes to know what her trip to Earth was like. Nita assures that it went fine, then reveals that she brought them a gift from home and brings the Energy Pod into the room. Ari is quick to call dibs and runs into it, closing the lid with her pet inside. Her helmet is removed and she sighes with content while the others thankfully celebrate her kind gesture. Nita then explains how she brought it so that they could experience a little bit of anti-gravity while on Earth, since she knows they do not have the same capabilities they did back at home. Mae then takes her turn in the pod and they decide to have Nita introduce herself to the Earth Girls watching. Nita explains her goals and plans to everyone and Una voices that she is sure she will do well there. Nita then adds how excited she is to check out the Vintage clothing stores as Mae exits the Energy Pod. Upon seeing her hair, Una decides that they should go to the Salon first, then they can go shopping. So the girls say farewell to the Earth Girls and Nita makes her own attempt to say good bye, but after she accidentally uses Novi Language, she quickly tries to fix it. Then she comments on how she needs to work on the Earth language a bit more as the Vlog ends. Quotes *Alie: Were they were out of welcome balloons...? *Una: pfft, of course they HAD them. But everyone loves duckies and babies! '' ''- - - - '' *Mae: ''Oh no! Hey, maybe I can re-shape it! - - - - *Nita: It was a little bumpy entering the atmosphere, but otherwise was great. Trivia *This is the first animated appearance of Nita. **This is also the first webisode to introduce a new character outside of the original four. *As Alie begins to discuss Nita, her lips appear blue, instead of green. Gallery Energy Pod 2.png Energy Pod.png Floaty.png Pets.png Mae9.png Mae8.png Nita9.png Nita8.png Nita7.png Nita6.png Nita5.png Nita4.png Nita2.png Nita1.png Ari and nita1.png Category:Webisodes Category:Nita Eps Category:Group Eps